1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image display technique. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a three-dimensional image display technique.
2. Description of Related Art
According to a conventional three-dimensional image display technique, the three-dimensional image display can be achieved with utilization of a barrier. The barriers are mainly grouped into three types, i.e. energy barriers, polarized light barriers and color barriers. The conventional barrier-type three-dimensional display device mainly applies the energy barrier, and a structure thereof is shown as FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram illustrating a conventional mechanism of displaying three-dimensional images by using an energy barrier. Referring to FIG. 1, a backlight plate 100 provides a light source to a parallax barrier 101. The parallax barrier 101 has transparent and opaque interlaced vertical stripes for outputting light in interlaced stripes, and in coordination with pixels within a transmissive display unit 102 and a position of human eyes, a first eye of an observer can observe a first image, and a second eye can observe a second image. Therefore, the left eye and the right eye may sense an image separation effect, and a parallax is formed there between. According to a visual characteristic, a three-dimensional image can be generated according to such parallax, which is a basic mechanism for the three-dimensional display technique. As shown in FIG. 1, based on a function of the parallax barrier 101, the left eye can only observe the pixels in odd columns 01, 03, 05, 07 and 09, and cannot observe the pixels in even columns; meanwhile, the right eye can only observe the pixels in the even columns 02, 04, 06, 08 and 10, and cannot observe the pixels in the odd columns. The pixels in the odd columns and the pixels in the even columns are in allusion to a same target image, but there is a parallax there between. The two images form the three-dimensional image in a human vision system. According to such method, a X-direction resolution is decreased for a half, wherein the X-direction can also be referred to as a horizontal direction. According to such method, switching between 2D and 3D display modes cannot be achieved, and disposing angles of a screen is limited, which can only be a vertical stripe parallax barrier.
The structure of FIG. 1 can be varied. FIG. 2 is a schematic diagram illustrating another conventional mechanism of displaying three-dimensional images by using an energy barrier. Referring FIG. 2, similar to FIG. 1, the structure of FIG. 2 also applies the vertical stripes, and a difference between FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 is that positions of the parallax barrier 101 and the transmissive display unit 102 are exchanged. In other words, in FIG. 1, the transmissive display unit 102 is disposed at a same side of the backlight plate 100 and the parallax barrier 101, and in FIG. 2, the transmissive display unit 102 is disposed between the backlight plate 100 and the parallax barrier 101. The display effect of FIG. 2 is similar as that of FIG. 1, and the X-direction resolution is also decreased for a half, and switching between the 2D and 3D display modes cannot be achieved, and the disposing angle of the screen is limited, which can only be the vertical stripe parallax barrier.
In other words, the three-dimensional display technique is still under development.